


kisu-mi under the mistletoe

by robotjellyfish



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotjellyfish/pseuds/robotjellyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as Kisumi enjoys the fun he can have with his name, there's only one person he really wants to kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kisu-mi under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Too late for a Christmas fic? Probably, but I wanted to post this anyway. Written for the Free! secret santa event on tumblr for jeli-bean.

Kisumi had always been aware of the alternative meaning of his name, in fact he was sure his mother had chosen it because of it. She would often call his name, demanding a kiss before she would tell him what she wanted and sometimes just saying his name so she could get a kiss. He had never minded though because she was his mother and he loved her and the kiss would always involve big hugs and laughter. He’d never really thought of using his name against other people until he met Makoto and then he’d realised how much he wanted to kiss the other boy. His name was the perfect weapon and one he would learn to wield against everyone.

He was five when he figured out he did want to kiss Makoto. Even though he knew that his name was more of a family joke he really wanted to share it with Makoto too. He wanted to kiss the other boy, to hug him and laugh. It was an innocent desire then, but one that burned strongly in him all the same. Makoto’s cheeks just looked so soft and pink and very tempting.

Even at that young age most of the other children knew the ‘other’ meaning of his name. It had caused much giggling when one of them had found out, then of course the information had spread to everyone and instantly pushed to the back of their minds when something more interesting came along.

But everyone knew, including Makoto, so he figured he only needed to get Makoto to say his name, kiss him and then he would laugh it off as a joke about his name, no harm done.

His opportunity to strike came at play time one day when it was just him, Makoto and Haruka sitting in the sand box. Even then Kisumi knew that it would be nearly impossible to get Makoto alone without Haruka, plus he was far too impatient to wait any longer. He’d thought over this plan for at least a week! That was a long time to the young boy.

“Hey Makoto do you know my name?” he asked innocently, ignoring the glare of suspicion Haruka shot him.

“Of course I know your name Kisumi…” Makoto had barely even uttered the first syllable of his name before Kisumi struck, pouncing forward to place a big kiss against Makoto’s cheek. It only lasted for a moment and then Kisumi sat back down in the sand. Before he could even begin to laugh and explain the joke Makoto had burst into tears.

So the first kiss hadn’t exactly worked out the way he planned, Makoto had quickly forgiven him but Haruka never did. From that day on Haruka made it his personal mission to never allow Kisumi to be alone with Makoto. Kisumi had tried to explain it was just a joke, going as far as using the same trick on his other classmates but Haruka had remained eternally suspicious of him.

Kisumi found he quite enjoyed being overly affectionate to all of his classmates, though he didn’t want to kiss them the same way he wanted to kiss Makoto the whole thing soon became a big part of his personality.

 

\- - -

 

The act carried through to middle school, though by then it wasn’t really an act for Kisumi. He really did enjoy showering affection on his friends whether they wanted it or not. His name at least made him popular with the girls, who would often come up to him, giggling and calling his name and waiting for a reaction.

Despite Kisumi’s popularity with the girls Haruka did not let up on his guard duty of Makoto. Kisumi of course still wanted to kiss Makoto, but with Haruka constantly watching him and girls constantly flocking around him he found he had to change tack. In an attempt to deflect Haruka suspicion he began to focus hiss attention on the other boy, hanging around Haruka and annoying the other boy as much as he could. Occasionally he would be able to throw an arm around Makoto, steal his attention away from Haruka for a few moments just to annoy the dark haired boy. Haruka would never leave them alone though, and would always follow scowling darkly. Kisumi loved Haruka, not in the same way he loved Makoto but Haruka was fun to be around and he just couldn’t help teasing him. Yes sometimes Kisumi could be unintentionally mean, but that was just another part of his personality and a way he showed he cared.

Despite his best efforts Haruka was relentless and Makoto totally clueless. So throughout middle school he’d never gotten another chance to kiss Makoto and then high school had separated them.

 

\- - -

 

Kisumi had been pretty upset at first, but the pressure of high school entrance exams and the subsequent excitement of high school life had proven a good distraction and he’d all but forgotten about his childhood crush.

And then he’d met Makoto again and all those dormant feelings had come swelling to the surface. He enjoyed watching Makoto teach and the way he was with Hayato made Kisumi’s heart swell. The innocent love he’d felt for Makoto at fist quickly grew into something else, and he wanted to see more and more of the other boy.

Makoto had seemed happy to see him; they’d talked easily enough anyway. Haruka had been the same, clearly he still didn’t trust Kisumi, but Kisumi had still been happy. Things still felt the same between them and now Kisumi knew that he really wanted to kiss Makoto, and not just on the cheek this time.

He’d exchanged e-mail address with Haruka and Makoto and they’d kept in touch, occasionally meeting up to catch up when they could and generally reaffirming their friendship.

 

\- - -

 

Makoto had been the one to invite him to the Christmas party. It was going to be held at Haruka’s house since, as usual, his parents would be away for Christmas and everyone was invited including Ikuya, Asahi and Nao as well as several people he’d never met. It was going to be a big party and it gave Kisumi an idea. Mistletoe.

He just needed to sneak some into the party with him, hang it up somewhere and catch Makoto beneath it, a simple plan.

What he hadn’t bet on was Nagisa, a bigger danger to anyone’s personal space than Kisumi had ever been and a force even the pink haired boy dared not reckon with. Nagisa had unashamedly bought bundles of mistletoe with him and hung them up in every door way of the house. Within the first ten minutes he’d already kissed all of the guest at least twice though Rei received most of his attention, the small blond shoving him under the greenery any time Rei dared to stand up.

While Nagisa had saved him the effort of discreetly hanging the mistletoe the blonds exuberance about the whole thing was making it even more difficult for Kisumi to discreetly catch Makoto. Plus it seemed with the added danger of Nagisa Haruka was even more on guard. Not to mention the sheer amount of people made it even harder for him to catch Makoto alone. The party was lively and fun, everyone making an effort to talk to each other and get to know each other. It was nice and something Kisumi might have usually enjoyed, finding new victims for his name, but there was only one person he wanted to kiss tonight.

Kisumi’s first chance came unexpectedly. He’d gotten up to go to the bathroom and almost ran into Makoto as the other boy tried to come back into the living room.

“Makoto!” he said brightly, happy to catch a moment alone with the other boy he forgot about the mistletoe that was hanging above them.

“Ah sorry Kisumi,” Makoto smile apologetically, stepping aside to let him through. Kisumi has just stood there rather dumbly for a moment, and then he had remembered the mistletoe. He’d just been about to point it out to Makoto when Haruka had stuck his head out of the kitchen doorway.

“Makoto, can you come help me?”

“Sure,” Makoto has smiled brightly, nodding another apology to Kisumi as he moved down the hallway to the kitchen. Although he knew it was impossible Kisumi was sure Haruka had interrupted them on purpose and he sulked all the way to the bathroom.

 

\- - -

 

His next chance came when he was expecting it, more or less. Kisumi has been watching Makoto carefully waiting for the other boy to get up and leave the room. He then, as inconspicuously as possible moved closer to the door so he could listen carefully for the sound of Makoto’s footsteps returning. When he was sure Makoto was close he quickly jumped to the doorway blocking Makoto’s path.

“Ah sorry Makoto!” he said sheepishly, as if it had all been an accident. Makoto smiled, shaking his head lightly he moved to the side to let Kisumi through. Kisumi smirked and did not move, his eye flicking up to the big sprig of mistletoe hanging above them.

“Hey Makoto….”

“Mako-chan!!! Rei-chan’s cheating!!” Nagisa’s indignant yell cut off the rest of Kisumi’s sentence.

“I am not Nagisa, you’re the one who’s cheating!”

“Am not!”

Mokoto sigh, smiling an apology to Kisumi as pushed past the pink haired boy and into the living room to diffuse whatever argument the two boys were about to get into.

Defeated Kisumi left the room and wondered about Haruka’s house for the next five minutes so he could pretend he’d actually been going somewhere. He had to admit, Haruka had a very nice, clean house. He would make a good wife.

 

\- - -

 

The party came to an end all too soon; and without any other chances for Kisumi. Rin and Sousuke had left together with the others from Samezuka and Ikuya, Asahi and Nao were also starting to drift off to their own homes. Nagisa had sprawled himself out on the floor and was evidently planning on spending the night while Rei seemed to be debating if he should try to get the blond to leave or just leaving him there.

It was quiet, the party had wound down and Makoto has disappeared a few minutes ago, probably to help Haruka tidy up. There was no point in staying.

“See you later, Merry Christmas guys,” he called cheerfully to those who were left, though he felt far from cheerful.

He was just by the door putting his shoes on when he heard a familiar voice.

“Kisumi, are you leaving now?” Makoto walked towards him smiling that angelic smile that made his heart twist. 

"Yeah, I should probably go or else Hayato will be mad at me for staying out so late,” he joked. Makoto chuckled, then stopped suddenly his eyes catching something.

“Hold still!” Suddenly the brunette was standing right in front of him, leaning his head forward so their faces were close. Really close. Too close! Kismui could feel himself blushing.

“Makoto…?”

“Look up,” the brunette said gently, his voice only just a whisper that made Kisumi’s heart race. And then he caught sigh of it, another sprig of mistletoe stuck to the ceiling with a load of sellotape. Nagisa certainly had done a thorough job.

“Oh…” and before he had a chance to react Makoto was kissing him. Completely forgetting everything he’d ever wanted to do with the other boy Kisumi froze as Makoto’s warm lips moved gently against his own. I was a sweet kiss, slow and gentle and lasted much longer than the obligatory ‘peck on the lips’ friends might share under the mistletoe.

And then it was over, Makoto taking a slight step back his face red and his stance awkward. Kisumi felt breathless and tingly and completely mad at himself. The kiss had ended before he’d even had the chance to do anything. But then Makoto spoke.

“Merry Christmas, Kisumi.”

Laughing, his own face slightly pink Kisumi was not about to let a golden opportunity like that go.

“Merry Christmas Makoto!” he said, wrapping his arms around the others shoulder he closed the distance between them. His fingers slid into Makoto’s soft hair as their lips moved together, and he smiled as he felt the others large hands rest gently on his hips. This was definitely the best Christmas present he’d ever received.


End file.
